This project will design and implement (a) a multidisciplinary education program in head and neck cancer for the undergraduate dental student and dental hygiene student, (b) a continuing education program for dental practitioners, dental auxiliaries, physicians, nurse practitioners, and (c) a public education program. The program will provide multidisciplinary classroom and clinical instruction to dental students in (a) the detection and diagnosis of head and neck cancer, (b) the dental evaluation and complementary dental treatment of the patient, (c) treatment modes, (d) psychosocial aspects of the dentist-patient relationship, (e) nutritional problems of the cancer patient. Students will be involved in simulated case studies, and case presentations. Dental students will receive beginning-to-end clinical experience with head and neck cancer patients and extensive clinical experience with cancer patients referred from hospitals in a four county area. Students will also participate in tumor boards and make use of a tumor registry. The hygiene program will include some classroom instruction in such areas as detection, complementary dental treatment, nutrition, psychological needs and reactions of the cancer patient. Hygiene students will also participate in the head and neck cancer clinic. A series of continuing education programs will be developed for health professionals involved in the diagnosis and treatment of head and neck cancer. Each program will be composed of a formal presentation and a workshop. A series of clinical pathology conferences will also be organized.